


The Wooing Of Stiles

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t entirely to blame for what happened that weekend, but really he should have known better.  They finally got together, it was wild and hot and wonderful, but they they had to deal with the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooing Of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Posted previously (in part) on tumblr, so drop by, check it out and say hi. http://fabjoylove.tumblr.com/

Derek wasn’t entirely to blame for what happened that weekend, but really he should have known better.

His first mistake was to send Stiles a text telling him not to come around on the weekend without telling him why.

His second mistake was to switch off his phone.

Stiles decision to drive over there anyway and see what the problem was for himself was error number three.

Now just as two wrongs don’t make a right, and three rights make a left hand turn, three wrongs in this case lead to Stiles very willingly losing his virginity in a weekend-long sex marathon with one (in heat) Alpha male by the name of Derek.

It had been awkward at first, as expected. Derek was hot and horny and he really could have blocked the door to keep Stiles out of the house but the teen smelt so tasty and willing that it was all he could do to not take him right there on the doorstep.

Even though Stiles was just as hot for Derek (had been for quite some time) and he was really more that OK with helping his Alpha through his annual heat, it was still a little awkward during the down times. While the sex was happening the two were blissfully happy, Derek was a fantastic lover and he kept his promise to be mindful of Stiles human frailness when he was fucking into him hard and fast, he kept his claws and fangs in and allowed the teen as long as possible to recover before taking him again. However, when they weren’t fucking, eating or sleeping Stiles got to thinking and that was not a good thing in this situation.

So eventually the sex became more like gentle rocking and warm kisses rather than the frantic rutting it had started out as. Stiles made the comment that he was lucky that Isaac wasn’t the one who came to the house instead of himself. Derek had assured Stiles that this wouldn’t be happening with anyone else, it wasn’t sex that Derek was helpless to deny it was sex _with Stiles_. Derek told Stiles that he loved him, he may have used words like Mate and Mine but the teen understood what he meant.  
It was Sunday afternoon now and Stiles had to get home. He had told his dad that he was sleeping over at Scott for a weekend gaming marathon and that he would be home Sunday.

It was strange, after spending the past 30 odd hours fucking, sucking and other debauch activities together, no neither knew if a good bye kiss was acceptable or not. So they stopped and looked at each other, Derek leaning in for a kiss while Stiles sticks out his hand to shake, then quickly changing to a kiss that lands awkwardly on Derek’s nose.

“Look, this whole thing has been pretty intense, so you know I’m not going to hold you to that, what you told me, you know that you like, love me OK, not that I didn’t want to hear it, cause you know that I’ve been crushing on you for a good while now, but um, I just, well perhaps when we have quite moment together and there is candle light and well maybe you can tell me again if you really mean it.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but at Derek.

“Right, wait here.” Derek ordered turning on his heal and leaving the teen standing in the foyer. He returned a moment later startling Stiles by placing a torch in his hand. “I don’t have candles Stiles,” The ‘I don’t like fire’ unsaid but understood. “But I have this.” Joining one hand with Stiles’ holding the torch between them, Derek placed his palm over the head of the torch creating a muted light. “Stiles, you are annoying and careless and you refuse to listen, but you have become very important to me and I cannot imagine my life without you in it, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He may have said more but Derek pounced with a filthy open mouth kiss, crowding him against the nearest wall, the older man kissed and rutted shamelessly against him. 

“Stay?” Derek asked a little breathlessly.

“Oh no, not so fast big guy.” Stiles placed a quick kiss on Derek’s pouting lips. “I mean, I really want to, like yeah, but can we just slow this down a little?” 

“I’m sorry.” Derek started, looking a little alarm that he had pushed the teen too far.

“Oh never be sorry for kissing me like that, I could like kiss you forever, and I really, really want more of the other stuff to, but um, you being my first and just having like a life time’s worth of sex in a weekend and all, well do you think maybe you could like woo me a little first.”

“Woo you?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, woo, it means to romance.”

“I know what woo means Stiles, I’ve just never heard anyone use that word outside those old black and white movies you like.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking a little lost. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Yeah like, I don’t know, take me to dinner or on a picnic, maybe give me some flowers and of cause there is the three date rule.” Stiles had to laugh at the blank expression on Derek’s face, clearly the poor man was unused to human dating rules. “No sex before the third date.” He clarified.

“Fuck me, you are going to be high maintenance aren’t you.” Derek couldn’t help but smile.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and with a raised eyebrow quipped. “Yep, did you expect anything less?” 

“No, guess not.” Derek was loving this confidant side of Stiles and it showed in the heated look he gave the teen.

“OK then, I’m just going to get in my jeep and go home now so you can get planning for the wooing of Stiles.” The teen laughed. 

Although it only took a few minutes for Stiles to get home he still had to text Derek straight away. 

**STILES:** I’m home. How’s the wooing plans going?

**DEREK:** no plans yet you only been gone for 5 minutes

**STILES:** You could always ask Lydia for wooing advice.

**DEREK:** Never

**STILES:** OK just a thought

Derek about what you said tonight.

**DEREK:** can you be more specific

**STILES:** You said fuck me **DEREK:** ??

**STILES:** Well, can I?

**DEREK:** Can you what? 

**STILES:** Fuck you 

Derek?? 

Derek it doesn’t matter, you don’t have to, I understand

**DEREK:** Sorry dropped the phone and the battery fell out.

Yes

**STILES:** Yes?? 

**DEREK:** Yes you can fuck me.

Stiles?

**STILES:** Sorry my brain just fried.

**DEREK:** Good night Stiles

**STILES:** Nite 

Maybe we can make that one date instead of three.

**DEREK:** Nope, going to be three.

You deserve it. 

**STILES:** Bastard 

**DEREK:** :) 


End file.
